Bella Liar
by blu chiaro l'occhio
Summary: Gabriella tries to hide a steamy secret by seducing Troy


_Bella_(Beautiful)Liar

Troyella

(Gabby's POV)

It was all planned out: the candles, the rose petals, the bed. I had prepared for hours hoping that when he came, he would accept my offer of 'staying over'.

Troy was coming at dead on 5 and I hadn't necessarily told him what i had planned for the night; I hoped he had took my hint earlier when I asked him whether he was coming over or not. He had no idea as far as I knew.

But as I waited on the chaise longe with black linen draped over, I heard the doorbell ring sharp and loud.

''I'm coming'' I shouted across my flat covered in 1920's art deco.

My heart was beating fast as I slowly opened the door. The first thing I noticed was the scent of his perfume (I think it was Armani Code), then I scanned the length of his body, noticing his toned abs and muscly arms. It was only in the next seconds that I noticed his prominent bulge in his stonewashed Levi jeans; I tryed to keep my cool.

''Troy!!''

''Gabriella!!''

We embraced; I thought about how I would hide the fact that I'm not a virgin, but I didn't want to lie to Troy.

''Hey, I brought a overnight bag, like you asked!''

_oh dear_ I thought, he doesn't know what i've got in store for him tonight...

I walked him through to the sitting room of my two-bedroomed flat; my heart pumping blood around my body faster than it ever had done before.

''Do you want a drink? Maybe a glass of my special, vintage champagne?'' I asked hopefully: I wanted him to feel a bit dizzy so he didn't apprehend anything serious.

''Erm....go on...maybe a small glass!''

I pushed my arm up into the air in a celebratory way, imaginarily. Part one of my plan accomplished!

I sneakily made my way into the bathroom and stripped down to just my black and pink lace lingerie I had bought the day before. Putting my silk dressing gown over the top, I walked out into the sitting room and stood right in front of him.

''Hey'' I whispered huskily into his ear.

''Woah, Gabriella. Don't you think we're going a bit too fast?'' he said shakily.

''Just go with it'' I replied.

I seperated my legs as I maneouvered them so that they were wrapped around his hips; I teased him by stroking his manhood.

''Shall we go to the bedroom?'' I said hungrily.

I didn't need an answer as he got up, with me still on him, and made his way to the bed.

''Are you sure this is what you want?'' He asked as he placed me on the deep red, silk duvet.

''Yes, as sure as I'll ever be'' I replied.

As I said this, he started to remove my dressing gown and stopped to gasp at the outfit that was underneath.

''I've wanted this for so long'' I whispered in his ear.

''Oh, I think I did more'' He said as he deepened his voice.

I started to unbutton his shirt as he stroked my cliroris, making me moan wildly. I unzipped his Levi jeans and felt his pulsating penis- I wanted him inside me. Then I caressed his testicles, making him groan.

''I can't wait any longer'' he said breathily.

I let him enter me and as he pushed inside, I groaned. He thrusted long and hard, nearly pushing me off the bed.

''Harder'' I ordered.

In reply, he quickened the pace, with every thrust making me closer to climax. And I finally climaxed as he stroked my clitoris, making me moaned simultaneously. The bed was wet with my juices and I noticed I had left a wet patch.

He suddenly stopped.

''Hey, what you doing, we're supposed to be doing the deed??'' I demanded.

''I...I just...oh never mind''

''No tell me''

''It's just, it seems to me like you had all this planned out. I mean, the staying over, the champagne, the candles, the bed. I didn't want our first time losing our virginity to each other being like this. I wanted to be in on the act too.''

He seemed hurt and I knew I had to pick my words carefully.

''Well...erm...I kinda....well....I did have it planned, i'm sorry''

''And...''

''And this wasn't my first time. I'm sorry i did it before when we started going out''

''So you said you were a virgin when you had cheated on me with another man?''

''I want to say no but I can't''

''So you think you can please me and hide the fact that you cheated on me by making our 'first' time special?''

''Please I can explain''

''No, I think I've heard enough. That's it, i'm leaving''

''No, please...wait...TROY!''

The last thing I heard was the door slam and how my plan had failed and my secret had slipped out, along with Troy.


End file.
